Talk:Vegito
Deleting Candy Vegerot. I dont think his candy form is actualy considerd a charecter because well 1st of all he only is in that form for less that 1 chapter/episode. Andif we keep it thatwe have to add candy 18 cany Kuririn Candy Bulma... And just think about it Cany Vegerot cant realy be considerd a charecter. Glad I can helpVegerot 15:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Vegito's candy form has far more notability than the other characters' transformations into candy. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 16:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Vegito's candy form is more notable than the other z fighters because he's the only one of them who can keep fighting in that form, plus he was easily beating Gohan Buu even in that form. Nubescout Vegito's candy form isn't notable enough to be a character but gokule is? that on didn't even really exist. Vegito's Power Level Does anyone know Vegito's power level? Thank you. Dekoshu talk 12:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :AFAIK there is no official source for Vegito's power level. -- 12:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) You can humiliate me whatever you like. My words have no meaning here. I am not entitled to my opinion no matter what you say, even if it is fair and just. Dekoshu talk 20:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :What? -- 12:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Anyone can say what Vegito's powerlevel is as no powerlevels are stated after the Trunks Saga. I myself believe it to be 940,000,000. (Nubescout 14:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC)) Stick one more zero to that and it seems more believeable considering 100% Final Form Frieza had a PL of 120,000,000 and SSJ Goku had PL 150,000,000, Vegito at 9,400,000,000. A common mistake is that Frieza PL is 12,000,000 this is wrong, cosidering the Kanji etc (it was a translation error) Base Goku 3 million x 50(SSJ multiplier) = 150 million. MisterShin 20:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Speculating or coming up with values for power levels for post-Trunks saga characters is pointless. In response to Dekoshu's question: No. No one knows Vegito's power level, except for Toriyama himself perhaps. Demonic Phoenix 03:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) (SEG) Super Exciting Guide, consider Vegito power level to be Goku x Vegeta (Goku multiplied by Vegeta). I dont know how relieable the SEG is but its the best we have got. MisterShin 15:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Lines Can anyone please try to make the heading lines not go through other words? :I'm not sure what you mean. Can you give an example of where this occurs on the page? -- 10:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Vegito calling Goku in the Anime I just noticed that someone put that Vegito calls Goku in his normal name, I saw the mexican version of Dragon ball Z and I remember that Vegito said that he was the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarotto, (the mexican version didnt change alot of things like the american one). I think it should be changed, for the videogames I dont remember if Vegito used Goku or Kakarot. :The thing about quotes is that they need to be verbatim. We can't change what was stated in the English anime, and as this is an English wiki, it makes little sense to use quotes from a different language. The naming inconsistency is noted in the article, however. -- 07:08, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I doesn't make sense for him to say Goku, since his name is a combination of Vege'eta and Kakaro'tto. This implies that Vegeta is the "dominant" one in the fusion, and he calls Goku "Kakarotto"--Rod|talk 03:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not true!!!!! in this fuision they were both equal so maybe that part vegeta was domonat but in alot of other places Kakkarot was dominant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot 11:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::I just meant that Vegeta "created" the name, and he always uses Kakarotto, I'm not saying one is just stronger or anything--Rod|talk 14:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily what I meant to say is that probably Vegeta Saiyan trates was dominant so Vegeta didn't make the name they both did but Vegeta's Saiyan was dominate. Vegerot 21:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) james-50 this user added two bits of trivia.first one was that vegito didn't need to go super saiyan to out class super buu,but since he only fought super buu in base form in the anime,AKA filler,i removed.the other piece was that if vegito was introduced earlier in the series,cell and frieza would of been destroyed instantly.though that is true,it is not trivia and only speculation.not signed in right now,ssj gogeta vs lssj broly Candy Vegito's voice The pit of trivia i put in is true cause i have a boxset from what seems to be of the early funimation dub and his voice sounds high pitched compared to the Remastered DVD Boxset series redub so that's what i put down.--InoNOTHING 14:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Life Question Vegeta was dead when he fused with Goku right? But he was alive when they defussed. SO does that mean that half of Goku's life went to Vegeta? Since it was stated Goku could live for another 1000 years after taking Elder Kai's life, can he live for 500 and Vegeta 500 since they spilt life span or something ?_? I just thought of this while reading >_>Kibafool 21:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :A few things. First of all, when Vegeta is brought back to life, it is by the Dragon Balls, and not by stealing Goku's life. In addition, nowhere is it stated that Goku has a 1000-year lifespan. There is no official statement about exactly how the life is transferred. 21:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It's been a while since I've seen the Buu saga. Didn't see much after Cell and CN reruns up the ying yang. So I guess you mean when they wished everyone back during the fight with Kid Buu Vegeta was brought back? Also Elder Kai said something about life span after giving his life to Goku.Kibafool 23:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) In the anime, Elder Kai says that he's okay with giving up his life because he only had about 100 years left anyway. However, it is unknown how that converts. For instance, it could be the case that: 1/10 of a life = 1000 Kai years = 10 human years. In that case Goku would have 10 years to live. 00:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for clearing that up I guess.Kibafool 00:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Not a problem. It's a shame so many details are left up to speculation, but that's part of the fun of it. 00:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) What if by giving Elder Kai's life to Goku, he is only transferring the state of being alive and not giving him an amount of life left to live. On another note, if Elder Kai died while still being in the Z sword, would the sword break, or would he just not come put if the sword is broken. 04:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that the Elder Kai could have died within the Z sword. Infact, I don't think he was fully conscious of his time within the Z sword. I think he only had basic awareness, and no more, so he would not have been able to die within the Z sword. His "Aged" appearance is explained both in the manga and the anime by his accidental fusion with the old witch. Kain Oborin (talk) 11:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC)Oborin Vegito's Debut I read here on the wikia that Vegito's debut episode was episode 267 however I've watched the episode and found that, now I could be wrong but this is just what I noticed, he actually appeared in episode 268. Just thought I'd leave that here. Son Jackal 11:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2/3??? This line of text under the 'Super Saiyan' sub-heading (Heading: Forms and Transformations) "It is also widely believed that Vegito could use both Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3..." does not belong there IMO. A-okay to remove it? Demonic Phoenix 03:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I changed it to "some believe". IMO, since Gotenks reaches Super Saiyan 3 with two Super Saiyans, it makes sense that Vegito, who is composed of two Super Saiyan 2 fighters, could have done the same. 03:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Super Vegito This form bears the physical features of a super saiyan 2. His hair is extremely defined (visible in the picture right next to him), and as the article mentions his aura has bursts of electricity. Should the similarity at the very least get a mention in the super saiyan section? Given that he only calls himself "Super Vegito", I would even go so far to say that might be a better title. Just curious what people think.Scarletspiderfan 00:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's been officially stated in several guides and games that he is only Super Saiyan, so no. 00:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Should we leave this statement on the triva "Vegito is the only SAIYAN FUSION not to pass SUPER SAIYAN 1 in anime, manga or games for now." 01:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Reason for De-Fusion The article writes: "When he entered Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wore off because the stomach acid dissolved the fusion, and Vegito split into Goku and Vegeta again." Which I don't believe anywhere ever stated the de-fusion was caused by stomach acids. The trivia section itself even states that Goku credits it to the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. Is it all right to say something like: "After lowering his barrier, Vegito immediately split into Goku and Vegeta for unknown reasons"? Possibly incorporate Goku's guess? SpeedBurner (talk) 00:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :The atmosphere is part of the digestive process. I believe in the anime they go further and state that it was the magical acid. I don't remember the quote though, I just don't think someone would make that up. 05:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) 190.141.92.57 03:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC)segun por v-jump el poder de gogeta ssj es de 2,500,000,000 entonces segun akira super vegitto es mucho mas fuerte cual seria entonces el poder base de super vegitto? :Could you repeat in English? 08:58, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :His quote's Rough translation is "according to V-jump SSJ Gogeta's power level is 2.500.000.000, then according to akira SSJ Vegito is stronger. Then whats the power level of Base Vegito?" Seems silly,because Akira didn't said such thing in Oficial media. :Old Kai Said Potara>Dance but possibly because you could create a much weaker fighter if the dance was screwed(Not to mention a Fusion dance that uses Super saiyan 3/4 will end in less that 30 mins,as Noted on Gotenks and Gogeta),but that was not possible with potara. And There is no way to really compare the power levels of Gogeta/Vegito simply because Vegito's one was never officially stated.The main enemies they defeated(Janemba/ Super Buu w/ gohan) do not have their power level stated either in official sources.Ferseba18 (talk) 02:39, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2 appearance So, someone thinks Vegito briefly turned Super Saiyan when he stopped Buu from breaking the universe. Anyone have something to deposit? — A (t • ) 23:52, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not. We often see characters have hair/aura changes for a few seconds when powering up or using an attack. This is usually not a form change, just something that happens when energy output is temporarily increased. 09:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Super Saiyan comment The elder Kaioshin says that a fusion of Goku and Gohan wouldn't need to turn Super Saiyan against Bootenks, not a fusion of Goku and Vegeta. So the trivia note should mention the comment was about a Goku & Gohan potara fusion, not Vegetto. Also; Chapter: 501 (DBZ 307), P6.2-6 Context: Elder Kaioshin gives the Potara to Goku '' ''Elder Kaioshin: "Here! Put this Potara on your left ear! [ ] Put the other one on Gohan's ear. Just by doing that, you two will be able to merge together! Like with Fusion." '' ''Goku: "Huh! Re-really!?" '' ''Elder Kaioshin: "Of course. '''A'nd what's more, the effect is greater than with Fusion! This has been the trump card treasure of the Kaioshins since long ago."'' and; Daizenshuu 7: "To use them, the two people who will merge simply have to take one of the two earrings and put it on their left or right ear, respectively. Furthermore, after merging t'he power is greater than with Fusion."'' So Elder Kaioshin said greater effect, not 'better'. SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 05:16, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Found this pic, he says "better". 10:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) That's VIZ media, I use herms. SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 11:22, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :W-what's herms? 11:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :VIZ media is not totally correct, like official dubs of anime--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'''Date]] 11:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::But apparently we go with what the FUNimation dub says, like Goten and Trunks once went SSJ3. 11:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Speak for yourself. In any case - if original state contradicts with dub or any localisation, then localisation not in count--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 12:02, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Herms is a direct translation of the original Japanese, VIZ 'westernizes' the dialouge. So the original statement was that the effect as greater (as I showed in the above quote). Here is also a quote from the Japanese anime; :: SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 19:19, December 18, 2014 (UTC) "Herms" is some random fan, while Viz is a licensed Dragon Ball publication. "Westernized" translations are done with the intent of capturing the true meaning of the dialogue, while literal translations often don't make sense (such as idioms). Whether going by our Manual of Style or by the meaning truer to the author's original ideas, Viz is superior. 04:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Even if you're not gonna use herms, I just showed you the subbed anime screenshot, unless Steve Simmons is unreliable now ?? SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 04:57, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Not to beat a dead horse, but is that a fan sub you found online, or a screenshot from a licensed DVD you own? 05:50, December 19, 2014 (UTC) My laptop doesn't let me take a screenshot of DVDs, so here's a picture I took with my phone; SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 06:13, December 19, 2014 (UTC) You may have missed the point. Is it a licensed subtitle for the DVD? 06:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I just showed you a picture of me playing it on a DVD player, it's from FUNimation's orange brick sets. SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 06:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, great, Funimation is a great official source. The article should note both then, maybe something like "...better (greater in the Funimation dub) ..." 20:50, December 21, 2014 (UTC) For trivia How does something like this sound? "When Kibito Kai is amazed at how powerful Vegito is, he claims that he didn't know that the potara were so powerful. Old Kai corrects him and tells him that Goku and Vegeta are the reason Vegito is so strong." SSJ2 Gogeta (talk) 02:56, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :What's your point... Vegito is strong because Goku and Vegeta are strong? This doesn't seem notable. 05:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Vegito (w/ Super Buu) This form looks fanmade. Is there any source? It was just Super Buu trying to make him explode from the inside like Evil Buu did to Van Zant. But because Vegito is powerful, he is able to control Buu inside his body and damage him. It's not absorption. 19:53, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Is Vegito really Stronger than SSJ4 Goku? I just wanted to know if Vegito is really stronger then SSJ4 Goku NovaReaper (talk) 21:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC) In his normal state, Vegito is stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku during the Baby Saga. Steve9021 (talk) 21:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) what about the super 17 saga and the Shadow Dragon Saga?NovaReaper (talk) 21:28, January 26, 2015 (UTC) During the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Sagas, it is unknown just how much Goku had improved in his Super Saiyan 4 form since his battle against Baby Vegeta. Steve9021 (talk) 21:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :"In his normal state, Vegito is stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku during the Baby Saga." Source for this? 22:55, January 26, 2015 (UTC) There's the anime comics of A Hero's Legacy that say specifically "After Goku and Vegeta use a merging item to merge, they become Vegito! They can furthermore become a Super Saiyan, making them Super Vegito! After the two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe! Perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4!". However, anyone with "little grey cells" in their perfect state know that this isn't true. SSJ4 Goku is far above Vegito. 23:10, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Super Vegito > SSJ 4 Goku is wrong since Goku says Super Baby 1 is the greatest ki he ever felt, and Baby saying he has the "greatest saiyan power", there's also the whole SSJ 4 Goku being the greatest ki old kaioshin ever felt. So the comics can only mean SSJ 3 Vegetto. SSJ2 Gogeta (talk) 23:30, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Or maybe it's just wrong. It says "making them Super Vegito!... ...perhaps even stronger than SS4!" It says directly that they're talking about SSJ1 Vegito. 23:35, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Still contradicted by the actual show, ''I'm just saying SSJ 3 makes the most sense, not saying it's true. SSJ2 Gogeta (talk) 23:46, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :The anime comics for ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy states that Vegito is perhaps even stronger than a Super Saiyan 4 (Goku was the only Super Saiyan 4 at the time the anime comics was released) "After Goku and Vegeta use a merging item to merge, they become Vegito! They can furthermore become a Super Saiyan, making them Super Vegito! After the two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe! Perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4!" - Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy anime comics,0551E80Y (talk) 02:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Without making any assumptions, what we have here is that either base or SS1 Vegito is about as strong as SS4. We don't know for sure whether it's base or SS, and we don't know for sure that it's referencing SS4 Goku in particular. Android 18 is stronger than a Super Saiyan, but then again not stronger than all Super Saiyans. All we have here is a ballpark comparison, which is definitely worth noting, but let's not rush to further conclusions based on it. 03:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Full-Powered Super Saiyan Shouldn't it be safe to say Vegito used Full-Powered Super Saiyan? He was quite relaxed throughout most of the fight. Besides it was established with the Potara the dominant side of both fusee shows. So that should be Goku's Full=Powered Super Saiyan over Vegeta's regular Super Saiyan.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 09:51, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :We can't really makes claims on what we think should be happening, or our own logic. We only post in articles with what we can directly observe. 04:01, July 17, 2015 (UTC) SSJB Vegito in Dragon Ball Super In my opinion, he's more than likely going to appear. So as far as I know, in the latest episode (64), Black and Zamasu fused with the potara earrings, so this could give Vegeta and Goku a great problem and resulting in them getting defeated for the 3rd time. It's also claimed that Dragon Ball Super episode 66 is possibly entitled "One Last, Great Comeback! Here's Vegetto!". So what do you guys think? .*.MonkiiDaPuma.*. (talk) 02:44, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Wait what? Source please, also Vegeta already risked being fused forever with Goku, i doubt he will done that again, so yeah i think Gogeta SSJB will comeBH Ouji (talk) 08:23, October 29, 2016 (UTC)